Evan Sabahnur (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Apocalypsicchio, Apocalypse, Death, En Sabah Nur, Kid Apocalypse | EditorialNames = Kid Apocalypse | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , (Xavier Institute student body), , partner of Deadpool, ally of X-Force | Relatives = En Sabah Nur (genetic template/father); Mary Sabahnur (illusionary mother); Mr. Sabahnur (illusionary father); Billy Rolfson (paternal half-brother); Charlie Cluster-7 (adoptive uncle); Clan Akkaba (extended family) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Gilded Tomb, Age of X-Man; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; The World; Tolmen's Fields, Kansas (illusion) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Red eyeballs, metallic blue lips | Citizenship = American (illusion) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prophet; former student, fugitive | Education = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning | Origin = Clone of the Mutant Apocalypse | PlaceOfBirth = The World; Tolmen's Fields, Kansas (illusion) | Creators = Rick Remender; Esad Ribic | First = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 7 | Quotation = Dude--'No one' liked En Sabah Nur! But everyone loves Evan! Evan's that hope that we can all be better. That no matter where we come from, no matter how bad it was or what people expect us to be--'nurture' can beat nature. | Speaker = Zenpool | QuoteSource = Avengers & X-Men: AXIS Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Origin When Fantomex killed the young Apocalypse, he, unbeknownst to his team, gathered some blood from the corpse while he closed the boy's eyes. Using the World, a scientific facility shrunken down to the size of a palm, he created a new child, who was guarded by Ultimaton. This was almost discovered when the Father attempted to take the World with his army of Deathloks, but Deadpool killed the father, inadvertently keeping Fantomex' secret safe. Dark Angel Saga With Apocalypse dead, Warren Worthington, who had become the Horseman of Death Archangel, ascended to replace him. As a last-ditch effort to defeat Archangel and save the world, Fantomex unleashed En Sabah Nur. In the life simulation the World provided, he had been raised as Evan, a good person and a hero. Calling himself Genesis, he tried his best to defeat Archangel, providing the opportunity for Psylocke to attack him with the Seed of Life. Jean Grey School After the battle, Fantomex decided to send Evan to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. At his first day when he was introduced everyone noticed that he looked like Apocalypse, except Broo, who had never heard, seen or met Apocalypse and welcomed him. When Deathlok came as a guest to Kitty Pryde's lecture and told some of the students part of their future. He foresaw a dark future for Evan, in which he killed Krakoa and became Apocalypse. Deathlok told him to find out who he was for himself. He also told Logan that Evan's potential for greatness was immeasurable and he would be either their most magnificent savior or trod upon their graves and that his fate rested entirely in Logan's hands. In a biology lecture which was taken inside Toad's body, Evan came across DNA believing that everything that made man was in there, only to be corrected by Beast that a person was more than the sum of his Genes. After the lecture, Evan seemed to be troubled and was asked by Idie if he was all right to which he answered that he was troubled by the biology lesson and many things and he felt that his life was much simpler before he came to the Jean Grey school. When the alarm was activated by Beast he moved with the other students to the safe rooms. Evan joined Warren in going to Planet Sin to take the device that could heal their headmaster's legs. He also forged a friendship with Warren. Avengers vs. X-Men While everyone was distracted by Cyclops visiting the school, Evan stayed inside reading about Apocalypse. When Husk saw what he was doing, he told her that he knew that that the other kids call him Kid Apocalypse and he could see that there was a resemblance, but vehemently stated that he would never become like Apocalypse. Later, Evan saved Warren from falling to his death, and when he learned that Warren could see the essence of others. he asked him to tell him what he saw when he looked at him. Warren told him that he could see only goodness inside him, but the truth was that Warren could only see the image of Apocalypse when he looked at him. Final Execution While on a field trip, Evan was captured by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants whose leader Daken planned to turn him into the Brotherhood's own Apocalypse. The Shadow King used his powers to make an illusion for Evan and, disguised as Fantomex, started to tell him about Apocalypse and when he was killed by the X-Force. Evan woke up and found himself with The Brotherhood who was taking him to Kansas while Farouk was using his telepathy to hold his powers. When they stopped for fuel, The Brotherhood gave Evan the choice to kill Sabretooth before he killed everyone at the station, but Evan tries to stop him with a nonfatal attack and still warn the people there. This results in Sabertooth killing one woman that was escaping and the other people are shown dead on the ground outside the gas station, presumably killed by Shadow King and Daken. Their next stop was going to be Evan's house, but Evan escaped and tried to warn his parents only to find them dead at the hand of Daken and Sabretooth. In a moment of rage Evan almost killed them both but stopped so he would not become a murderer. At the same moment, Daken and Sabretooth told him that they did not and could not kill his parents as they were not real to begin with and that those who they "killed" were merely illusions created by the Shadow King. After the Brotherhood told Evan the truth about his parents and that he was a clone of a boy, his "uncle Cluster" killed, and even came to think since Wolverine and his team hurt him with their lies someone should hurt them back. The Brotherhood unearthed one of Apocalypse's celestial armors and offered him to take it and have his revenge. At first, Evan didn't do it, but he was seen approaching the armor as Deadpool came into the room pointing a gun toward him saying he couldn't do it before but he can do it now. However, Wade was not there to kill Evan, but to save him as he still could not shake the feeling of guilt ever since the death of the young child. Evan didn't believe him and they were caught. Daken told Evan to put on the Apocalypse armor and when he didn't Daken told him that at one point if he wasn't with them he will be against them. He eventually fought back and freed his friends. Deadpool met Evan at the Jean Grey school afterward and gave him some advice about life, and left some magazines for him to read. Back to School: Tomorrow never learns A few months later he became the target of the Edan Younge, CEO of the Phoenix Corporation, and his ally from the future Faithful John, while dealing with his adoptive uncle Custer who had been shaken by his experience as three separate people. They were sent by the Phoenix of the future to avert the actions of Evan's future self. AXIS Evan was among the mutants that had been captured by the S-Men for the Red Skull's purposes, he was speared through the chest by Ahab after stopping a confrontation between Cyclops and Havok. After Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom channeled Chaos Magic and Order Magic in order to cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull's mind in an effort to restore Professor X, Evan grew up to maturity, becoming almost like the original Apocalypse. The spell also affected all of those present in Genosha, the X-Men (more radical than ever in their history) and Evan (fully transforming into Apocalypse) uniting to fight back to humanity's constant aggression. The first step in Apocalypse's plan was to seize Manhattan as the first piece of the new mutant nation. All humans were ordered to leave the island on threat of death, and attempts to repel Apocalypse and the X-Men all failed. The Avengers confronted the X-Men, and even though they failed, they managed to prevent a genetic bomb from successfully going off. Deadpool, in his inverted form of Zenpool, tried to convince Apocalypse that he was still good on the inside. After finally being convinced, Apocalypse fought the Axis to help Steve Rogers and the Red Skull cast a reinversion. After the reinversion spell was cast successfully, Apocalypse reverted to Genesis, and went on the run along with Deadpool. Because he had no place to go, Wade let Evan live in his Queens safehouse. All-New X-Men Evan then joined the team of time-displaced X-Men. Together they fought the Ghosts of Cyclops in Chicago, a group of mutant extremists following the legacy of the original Cyclops. Later they fought the Blob and Toad in Paris. During Evan's sixteenth birthday Hank tried out a variety of time machines to see if one of them could get him and the other time-displaced X-Men back to when they came from. After every other method failed he tried out the Time Platform while Evan, in the same room as Hank, put on the Third Eye of Horus, which Doctor Strange previously gave to the young Beast. Since both of these objects were active at the same time the two X-Men found themselves in Ancient Egypt where they landed in a village as it was raided by the Sandstormers. Evan was transported to safety by a young En Sabah Nur who turned out to be surprisingly kind and selfless even though he had decided to leave a severely injured Hank behind. Hank is later healed by an old mystic man who has heard of visions of the future and identifies the X-Man as a time traveller. Meanwhile En Sabah Nur planned to escape Egypt with Evan and his friends until he received a message from his father Baal, leader of the Sandstormers, who had captured Hank and threatened to torture him if his son did not come back to him. En Sabah Nur and Evan managed to free Hank, only for En Sabah Nur to be captured by his father. Baal announced that he would have the Sandstormers beat his son until violence was all he knew. Hank managed to find the Third Eye of Horus and bring him and Evan back to the present before Evan could save En Sabah Nur. X-Men Disassembled Evan was one of many mutants to oppose X-Man in preventing him from imposing his vision on the world. When X-Man realized that he would never bring about his vision for the world with the X-Men around, he wiped out all his enemies in an instant including Evan. Age of X-Man Evan and the other mutants were transported to a different reality created by X-Man in an attempt to create a utopia where all mutants lived in peace. Evan became a member of Murshid En Sabah Nur's X-Tracts and also was his son. Genesis was put in charge of creating the pamphlet for his father's rally which was to be held in Central Park. He had the group of patrons of The Gilded Tomb create 25,000 copies of it to be passed out, but Evan scolded the individual for making a typo on the letter by mistakenly spelling the word "embrace" wrong. Evan's father then showed up and told him to let the patrons know that the tomb was closed for tonight but it would be open for them in the morning. Evan begged for forgiveness from his father as he told him he wasn't ready to deal with those flyers and with the art people. Evan thought that this crusade would involve great campaigns and battles. He also wanted to be a Light Rider like the rest of the group, to be a hero. Unveil promised him that his name will be written in the account of the fall of the X-Men and that his father's exploits were gonna become a religion and they would all become saviors, as immortal as his father. Evan stood back as his father and the others combined to create the Perfect X using Unveil as a conduit to share their thoughts and feelings. He proclaimed to them that the rally in Central Park was just a facade to cover up their true mission, to rescue the mutant Omega Red from Kazakhstan. Apocalypse wanted Evan to go with the rest of them while Shadowcat stayed behind to accompany him to Central Park. Even though Genesis went to Kazakhstan with the others, an illusion of him briefly appeared at his father's side when the X-Men disrupted the rally in the park. Later, when the others he was with were down, he thought he could take Omega Red down with all his power. The battle seemingly turned fatal when Omega Red's tentacle impaled him. Before dying, he created an explosion that killed Omega Red. His body was later put on a slab for people to mourn; however, this was simply a ruse to trick X-Man into believing Evan had actually died. | Powers = Evan's powers are not completely developed like Apocalypse's as he is still a "young Apocalypse" and until now, he has demonstrated the following powers: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Self-Molecular Manipulation ** Shapeshifting: Evan Sabahnur being a clone of Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his own body enabling him to alter his form at will. He is able to transform his limbs into various weapons & equipment, such as blades and bludgeons for combat or rocket boots for flight. *** Size Shifting: Evan is able to alter his body to change in size. *** Elasticity: Evan can become extremely malleable elongating his limbs to great lengths similar to Mister Fantastic. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: Evan can regenerate from serious injury shown as he could recover from getting gashed by Daken's claws. *** Adaptation: Evan can adjust his body to apparently any disease or environment at will and sometimes subconsciously. ** Self-Power Bestowal: Evan has the potential for virtually any conceivable superhuman power having once showcased fire or plasma breath when fighting Faithful John's mind drones (though this was an illusion projected by Cluster). * Celestial Energy Manipulation: Evan was given an inkling of his parental figure Murshir's celestial force to strengthen their bond as father and son. His control over such is not to the level of his donor but he can utilize it to a marginal extent beyond mere offensive batteries. ** Energy Projection: Evan is able to project energy as "dematerializer" blasts from his eyes and emit energy blasts from his hands. As the clone of Apocalypse, Evan will potentially develop any of the powers possessed by his template. | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Evan is an excellent student. | Strength = Potentially 100+ tons | Weaknesses = Insecurity: Evan greatly fears what people think will come to pass considering who, what and where his genetic template came from. | Equipment = Evan has a set of Celestial / Weapon Plus armor which protects him from harm and enables him to fly thanks to boot jets. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Genesis ("origin") and Apocalypse ("revelation") are the Greek names for the first book of the Old Testament and the last book of the New Testament Bible. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Optic Blasts Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Fugitives Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Clones of En Sabah Nur Category:Apocalypse Succession Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Size Alteration Category:Regeneration Category:Stretching Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Age of X-Man participants